RWBY & Friends Watch Death Battle & One Minute Melee!
by Gadget916
Summary: RWBY & Friends is watching Death Battle & One Minute Melee and to see other people fighting each other.


This is a Reaction Video of RWBY and Friends watching the other universe battle to the Death!, By the way I Add the One Minute Melee here to like you all saw that one guy post a One! story about Dan vs Hercule battle and that's it so I don't care if I get hate or not I just want to read a death battle or Minute Melee that's all I ask.

Before I forget here is the people is watching

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Jaune

Pyrrha

Nora

Ren

Coco

Fox

Velvet

Yastuhashi

Sun

Neptune

Ozpin

Glynda Goodwitch

Qrow

Raven

Taiyang

Summer

Winter

Ironwood

That's all the reaction people I can think off so yeah?

*RUBY VS SPIDER-MAN*

After a long day of training, Team RWBY was about to leave their training spot then a bright light showed up and before the Team can say something, When the light finally stop the team was in a chair and a Movie room

"WHAT THE!" Weiss said

"Chill out snow princess" Yang said

"Who even brought us her?" Blake said

"I did" A voice said

Then they saw a man wearing a duster with a number on it "76" (Not Fallout 76) and has a weird wrist machine on both of his sides

"Hey your all here because I really want to showed you guy's on a break a break on doing stuff like classwork and other stuff you girls do so why not relax and watch some video" 76 said

"Well we were about to study and right now we all should right girls" Weiss said

"I don't mind of not studying" Blake said

"Me too, Studying is Boring right Rubes" Yang said

"Yeah!' Ruby said

"You guy's is are acting like a Child!" Weiss said

"Well sorry mom, But I don't wanna do any study in professor Port's dumb lesion on his epic adventures or something"Yang said

"WHY YOU?!" Weiss said

"Hey, don't want to bother you girls but can you guy's move out the way please" 76 said

The girls move away then more people showed up

"WHAT THE!" The people in the room except Team RWBY said

"RAVEN and and? SUMMER!?" Taiyang said

"Wait what's even going on her? Tai?" Summer said

'ME AND THE KIDS WERE WORRY SICK ABOUT YOU! WHEN YOU DIED OUR YOUNGER KID RUBY ALWAYS MISS HER MOTHER" Taiyang said

"Sorry to crash into your family bounding Tai, You see when Summer went into her mission and did not came back I use the white light just in time for her to even be here with you all" 76 said

"Wait do you mean?" Ruby said

"Yes I save Summer just in time before she went to fight the Grimm's she was fighting" 76 said

"THANKYOUSOMUCHSIR!" Ruby said

"It's alright, Now all of you have a lot of Question of why are you even here? You see when I see things in Remnant It's always boring so I brought you guy's here and watch some video with me" 76 said

"Why should we even do that?" Qrow said

"Because I say so, I just brought Summer Rose back from the dead I can just sent her back again" 76 said

"Fine!" Qrow said

"Why even I'm here anyway" Raven said

"Ah come one Rave~ why not you have some fun time and catch up on the old team here" Summer said

"Fine, Summer" Raven said

"Now that's out of the way let's watch" 76 said Then the fighting battle is on the screen

*SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!*

"What is this? everyone said

"Forgot to ask, But this is a battle to the death stuff and were all here to see the fighter's go and fight each other" 76 said

*HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!* Then the screen turn to RUBY! and a person in red and blue

"RUBY!" people who knows ruby said

"MEEEEE!, I'm going to fight that guy!" Ruby said

"You're fighting Spider-man a hero who defends his City like those superhero comic book"

*Then the screen turn to ruby running with her weapon out*

 ***HI THERE!* SPIDER-MAN SAID**

 ***HUH...?* RUBY SAID**

 **Then spider-man came down*THAT WEAPON OF YOURS SEEM VERY DANGEROUS* SPIDER-MAN SAID**

 **then the screen show's the little light on Ruby's Scythe*A COMBINATION OF A SCYTHE AND A RIFLE...WANDERING AROUND IN A PUBLIC PLACE...I'M AFRAID I MUST STOW YOUR TOY AWAY, MISSY" SPIDER-MAN SAID**

"CRESENT ROSE IS NOT GOING AWAY WITH YOU!" Ruby said

"Jeez, Ruby relax is just a fighting video" Yang said

 **"NO WAY, MISTER! CRESENT ROSE IS STAYING WITH ME!" RUBY SAID** (YEAH TELL HIM ME!)

 **"OH GREAT, YOU NAMED IT... OH WELL... GOTTA DO THE OL' FASHION WAY" SPIDER-MAN SAID**

 ***THE DIVINE LIGHTS ARE BLAZING, GO WILD!***

 ***Then Ruby came first to hit spider-man, But somehow Spider-man is dodging her attacks***

"COME ON OTHER ME BEAT HIS BUTT!" Ruby said

"Come on other Ruby you can do it!" yang, Tai, and Summer said

 ***THEN THE BLADE ON THE SCYTHE SLOW MO ON SPIDER-MAN***

"DAMN THAT'S BADASS!" Sun said

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Neptune said

 ***THEN SPIDER-MAN COUNTER RUBIES ATTACK AND UPPERCUT HER IN THE AIR, THEN HE SHOT HIS WEB-BALLS RUBY IS DODGING HIS ATTACK AND SHE FIRE'S HER FIRE DUST AMMO ON SPIDER-MAN BUT THEN SPIDER-MAN DODGE BY THE DUST AND USE HIS WEB AND THROW IT BACK TO RUBY, BUT RUBY DUCKED UNDER AND ATTACK SPIDER-MAN, THEN RUBY DOING THIS SLICE AND SLICE ON HER SCYTHE AND ATTACKING SPIDER-MAN***

"YEAH BEAT HIM OTHER ME!" Ruby said

 ***BUT, THEN SPIDER-MAN USING HIS WEB AS A SHIELD THEN GO INTO SOME HAND TO HAND COMBO AND WEB-SWING INTO RUBY, THEN RUBY USE HER SEMBLANCE TO CONFUSE SPIDER-MAN AND TRIED TO ATTACK HIM, BUT SPIDER-MAN COUNTER THAT AND WEBS ON RUBY'S GUN BARREL AND WENT INTO A FULL ON COMBO***

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ruby, Yang, Summer, Qrow, and Tai said that

 ***K.O***

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby and her family was in crying because she lost her battle against spider-man

* **MAN, THAT SCYTHE WAS SOMETHING..." THEN A CAMERA WAS SHOT "WHAT?" "FANTASTIC!, SPIDER-MAN KNOCKED A LITTLE GIRL UNCONSCIOUS?***

* **THE DAILY BUGLE IS GOING TO PAY TOP DOLLOR FOR THIS STORY!* FRANK WEST SAID**

 ***HEY! FRANK! NO,WAIT!...* SPIDER-MAN SAID THEN A FLAME CLOCK SHOWED UP "THIS MELEE WINNER IS...SPIDERMAN!"**

While everyone was sad to say that Ruby lost her match against Spider-man But, she did try her best but can't win over the Web-Swinger!

"How's the video everyone" 76 said

"Awful, Ruby lost against that Spider-whatever guy!" Yang said

"Well to be fair, If Ruby does use her Silver eyes of hers than she could have won the fight" 76 said

"Silver eyes?" Everyone said

"That's a another day, show I'm going to put all of you guy's back to Remnant with Summer and I will called you guys back on the light again" 76 said

"Once again thank you so much "76" For bringing my wife back" Tai said

"Don't worry about it Tai, Take care" 76 said then but everyone back to remnant

"Okay time for more editing, On my new story" 76 said

Hey hope you all enjoy that One Minute Melee about Ruby VS Spider-man video and I will do a death battle tomorrow


End file.
